Cupid For Hire
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Valentine's day is a time to show those close to you that you care. Well, for the most part. This year, Pichu wants to find someone special for Pikachu. After finding out about some ancient cupid arrows from Pit, she convinces him to help her find a partner for her brother. This can only end in so many bad ways... Valentine's short story.
1. Chapter 1

**I retuuuuurrrrn!**

 **Hey guys, Warrior Kitty here with a Valentine's story! Now, I would have had this story posted a few days earlier, but life got in the way and I had to get my wisdom teeth removed, so I guess this will technically be a late Valentine's story. However, I finally had the motivation to actually sit down and pre-write this story and have the chapters typed out and saved in my document files, so consistent updates are back! *dances***

 **Also, the "romance" part of the story genre is used with massive air quotes around it, because I don't even know if this will technically be considered a romance story. It get's way too bizarre and is more focused on humor, but whatevs! Take it as you will!**

 **That's kind of it that I have to say for now, so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

 **Quick Note: Some characters will act a little out-of-characterish in this story due to the affects of cupid arrows. Just wanted to give a heads up in case it might be something some readers will not be too fond of, so read with caution!**

 _ **~ Cupid For Hire ~**_

Chapter 1

The beeping of a scanner sounded rhythmically as a Toad scanned several items in front of the grocery store cash register. Once he had finished wringing all of the items the next customer came up, who was a young Pichu that we were all too familiar with.

"Hello. How are you doing today?" The Toad asked politely.

"Been better." The young Smasher replied, putting forth her items for him to scan. The Toad wrung up her items, one a Valentine's pack consisting of a box of chocolate and a card for a brother, and three packs consisting of a baggie of various candies and cookies and cards for friends. The final item that rolled up was a large heart-shaped box of chocolate with words on the cover that said "Be Mine." After scanning it and putting the others in plastic bags, the Toad looked up at Pichu with a knowing smile.

"That for a special someone?" He asked, trying to spark up a friendly conversation. Pichu looked at him and then down at the large box and shook her head passively.

"No, that one's for me." She replied simply. Before the Toad could even respond, she took her receipt, collected her bags, and hopped off the cash register and exited out of the Nintendo Mart.

With Valentine's day only a day away, all of Smashville had been decorated for the sweet holiday with hearts and flowers. Many shops had many sales and discounts for Valentine's cards and candies, as well as cafes advertising for holiday specials and meals. As to be expected, the Smash Mansion was too buzzing with activity for the coming holiday. Many of the Smashers were either helping to prepare or off doing their own thing a prepare gifts for those close to them.

The dog door on the front door shifted as Pichu pushed her bags of purchased items inside and entered herself. Picking up her bags, she started to make her way through the crowded living room and headed toward her room, weaving around the Smashers that were gathered there. Once making it through, she bounded down the large hallway and reached the room that she shared with her brother.

The door was pushed open as Pichu entered and quickly spotted her said brother, Pikachu, seated on his bed with a planner in his paws. He was rapidly writing things down in it and he fur was slightly messy. Just by looking at him, Pichu was able to pick up the vibe that he was stressing.

"S'up." She greeted as she walked past his bed. This caused Pikachu to jump at the sudden voice, but relaxed and sent a small smile to the little Pokemon.

"Hi Pichu." He replied as he got back to writing in his planner. Pichu proceeded to put her purchased gifts in a drawer next to her bed so she could reveal them the next day, then hopped onto her bed with her box of chocolate and wasted no time to open it and snack on the sweets inside. Pikachu briefly paused and looked over at his little sister without even turning his head.

"...Did you buy those chocolates for yourself?" He asked quietly, breaking the small silence in the room.

Pichu glanced back at him, then down at her chocolates, and back again. "Yeah?"

"You went out of your way to get candy, despite the fact that you were getting some tomorrow." Pikachu said.

"There was a sale!" Pichu said in her defense, voice muffled by chocolate. Pikachu opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself and shook his head, resuming his writing. All fell silent once again as Pichu watched him work in his planner, tilting her head a bit as she narrowed her eyes in concern. "Are you alright?" She finally asked. Pikachu stopped writing once more and turned his head to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, you just seemed kind of...tense." Full concern was now glistening in her brown eyes. "You are okay, right?" Pikachu was quiet for a moment as he stared at her, then let out a soft sigh and put his planner down.

"I'm okay, Pichu." He reassured, rubbing his face. "I'm just a little stressed is all."

 _That's an understatement..._ Pichu said to herself.

"I've been helping Master Hand and Mario with planning for Valentine's day. We've been having to purchase some decorations for a party, regulate payments going toward gift purchases, arrange plans for dining out. It's just...overwhelming, to say the least."

Pichu remained wordless as she let his explanation sink in. Her attention was drawn back when Pikachu spoke again. "But hey, you don't have to worry too much about me, Pichu. I'm fine." He told her with a warm smile, to which she returned. The door to their room was pushed open again and Jigglypuff poked her head inside.

"Pikachu, Master Hand wants to see you." She told the electric Pokemon. "He said he wanted to see your plans so far for dining."

Pikachu's ears perked up and he sat up straight. "O-Okay! Thanks for telling me." He closed his planner and hopped off his bed. "I'll see you later Pichu."

"See you." Pichu called back. Pikachu exited the room with Jigglypuff close behind.

"Hey, are you okay?" The pink Pokemon asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Came Pikachu's reply. The two's voices grew fainter and inaudible as the door closed behind them and they disappeared in the hallway. With that, Pichu was left alone in the muted room to listen to her own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm just saying that it's not fair!" Pichu said loudly in exasperation.

She was now in the mansion's peaceful library where some of the young Smashers were gathered, either sitting at tables and reading or exploring the many shelves of books for an interesting read. The little Pokemon was flopped over on her belly on a table with Yoshi sitting across from her, looking over a book and taking notes.

"Master Hand always has so much for him to do." Pichu continued to say, scowling at the table. "I understand that Pikachu is one of the higher-up Smashers with a lot of authority, but Mario usually has more things to do then he does, but he isn't super stressed all the time. I think he's working himself too much, but I don't understand why..."

Yoshi looked up from his book and faced his friend. "Maybe it has something to do with himself?" He suggested. When Pichu gave him a questioning look, he continued. "Well given Pikachu's personality, he tends to worry a lot when things don't go right. Maybe he's overexerting himself trying to make sure things go as planned."

Pichu directed her gaze back on the table. "That could be it...But then how do I make it stop? I don't like seeing him under so much pressure."

Yoshi gave a sympathetic shrug. "I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you. This is probably something that Pikachu has to deal with on his own." Pichu's attention drifted as she fell back into her thoughts.

It really didn't make much sense to her. Pikachu get's himself so worked up trying to keep his duties in order, but others don't really put up with it like he does. Like Mario, for example. Pichu thought about what she pointed out about the red plumber. Being the main hero of Nintendo and the top Smasher, he has more responsibilities than Pikachu, but he never looks like he's completely subdued to stress. In fact, he seems rather relaxed at times.

 _Why?_ Pichu asked herself as her mind reeled. _Does Mario have something that's helping him relieve stress that Pikachu doesn't?_ What could it be? Pichu proceeded to think about it.

Friends?

 _No, Pikachu's friends with other Smashers. Heck, Mario is his friend!_

Stress-relieving lotion?

 _Nah. If Mario had those, I would smell it. He smells like sweat most of the time._

Wii Fit Trainer's yoga class?

 _I don't think Mario attends that. Besides, Pikachu wouldn't be able to take it anyway. His legs are too short._

Then what could it be? Is it someone that he spends time with? Luigi, a sibling to talk to? Yoshi, a stress relief companion? Peach, a signi-

Immediately, Pichu's thoughts stopped dead and she lifted her head as realization dawned on her. A significant other. Maybe that was it. It's painfully obvious that Mario and Peach are in a relationship with each other and they almost always spend time together. They hold conversations for hours, they make plans together, they do things around the mansion together, and they do couple-y things like snuggling and all that stuff. By what she and many others could see, the two make each other really happy when they're together. It started to make sense.

"That's it!" Pichu announced loudly and jumped to her feet, startling Yoshi out of this focus on his book. The green dino looked at his friend with questioning, yet interested eyes.

"What's it?" He asked.

"I know what Pikachu can do so he wouldn't be so stressed!" Pichu replied excitedly. "He could find a partner!"

Yoshi tilted his head curiously. "A partner? You mean like, a romantic partner?"

"Yeah! Since Valentine's day is tomorrow, it would be perfect! All he needs is to just unwind and spend it with someone close to him. I mean, think about it, Mario and Peach are together and they always spend time and relax with each other. Plus, by all that I see on tv, being around a partner can relax and a person and make them feel more secure."

Pichu then narrowed her eyes a bit. "That's unless tv's been lying to us..."

"Hold on, you have to think about this." Yoshi spoke up. "Having a romantic relationship is a big deal. It takes a lot of time and understanding between two people in order for it to work. Besides, who in the mansion would he even be interested in?"

Pichu took a moment to think about it. "That's a good question. There's only three other female Pokemon in the entire mansion. Greninja is already with Lucario, Ivysaur's kinda too young, and Jigglypuff is-" She stopped as perked up and a smile crept on her face. "Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff would be perfect! They're already very close with each other, a relationship between them would be a match made in heaven!"

Yoshi looked at the small Pokemon then let out a small sigh. "I can see where you're coming from, Pichu, and I understand that you just want Pikachu to be happy, but you gotta be reasonable. Pikachu won't just rush into a relationship over the course of a day, no matter how close he and Jigglypuff are. If he wants to pursue a relationship, he would find someone he truly cares about in that sort of way and work at it slowly. Like I said, it takes time."

He then tapped the book in front of her with his pencil. "Now you should get back to the assignment." Pichu's ears sagged as she scowled down at the book about Skyworld.

"Why do we have to do this again?" She grumbled.

"Because Peach wants us to learn about different Valentine's customs or similar holidays from different Nintendo worlds as a part of our culture lessons." Yoshi explained, directing his gaze back on his book about the Kalos region.

Pichu blew a small raspberry in discontent, but begrudgingly hopped back into her chair and read the Skyworld book. For about five minutes, she was silent as she read about different customs and tales about Valentine's day within the land of clouds until she came across something that instantly caught her interest. Pichu read through the small sections as a thought started to form in her head. Once she was done, she looked up from the book, eyes shining brightly and a smile creeping on her face again.

"Ideeeaaa." She sang giddily.

* * *

Digital music and continuous beeping of a video game sounded as Pit sat on his bed in his room with his eyes focused intensely on a 3DS. His fingers mashed against buttons and maneuvered with the joystick until a let out a disappointed groan as he lost...again.

"Man, why are the The Three Trials so hard...?" He mumbled as he looked down at the little screens. His attention was suddenly stolen at the faint sound of voices approaching his door.

"Bad idea, Pichu. Bad idea!" One of the voices said with a frantic tone. "I just told you this was something you can't force!"

"Well what else is where to do?!" A higher female voice replied. "This is something that he needs and it's not like he can enforce one on his own. Let's be real here, Pikachu isn't exactly the secure type. Besides, he and Jigglypuff are already super close and caring, so think of this as a little boost for them."

"Except that it's not like that at-no. No, don't knock on his door Pichu!"

The little argument outside the room was interrupted at the sudden knock on the door. Scrunching his face in confusion and curiosity, Pit put down his 3DS and got up, moving toward the door. Twisting the knob, he opened it and peered out at his two visitors.

"Oh my gosh..." Yoshi muttered and face-palmed while Pichu looked on with a smile and a book in her paws.

"Pit! Just the angel I wanted to see!" She greeted enthusiastically as she allowed herself in the room.

Pit gave a friendly smile. "Hi Pichu! How's-"

"Pit, listen to me." Yoshi cut him off, leaning in the doorway and urgency shining in his eyes. "Whatever you do, don't listen to what she's about to tell you. Don't give in to her diabolically cute charms!"

Immediately, Pichu slammed the door shut on the dinosaur, causing Pit to jump. "Hey, listen." She said as she leaned against it. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor and help me with something."

"Uuhh..." Pit mumbled uncertainly and pointed at the door. "What was...?"

"Pit, I promise that if you drop it and help me, I'll get you three boxes of chocolate tomorrow." Pichu said in slight desperation.

Pit instantly perked up. "Deal!"

"Perfect! Now, I'll try to make this brief, but I've noticed that Pikachu has been stressing himself a lot lately with his duties."

The room's door opened again and Yoshi poked his head back in, now looking panicked. "Pit, I'm serious! Cover your ears now before-"

Pichu slammed the door shut again and continued. "So I figured that I could try to help him get into a relationship so he could have someone to help him feel more secure, and I thought it could be with Jigglypuff."

"Okay." Pit said in understanding.

"So this is where you come in." Pichu smiled and then held out the book about Skyworld. "I read in here that there were these special arrows that were created to spread the feelings of love and care in those who are feeling negative. What I want you to do is get those arrows, shoot one at Pikachu and Jigglypuff, and then we can get them to start a relationship!"

All through her explanation, Pit's excited smile slowly faded into a nervous frown. He fiddled his fingers between his hands as he thought of his reply.

"Um yeah, about that..." He mumbled. "You see, when those arrows were made, they didn't exactly work in the way we had initially planned."

"But...they still worked, right?" Pichu asked.

"Technically yes, but _how_ they worked was the issue. Palutena created them to just fill people who were unhappy with love and happiness to help them feel more positive. However, it turns out that when shot at a person, it makes them immediately fall in love with the first person, or thing, that they see, so..."

The room fell into a silence as the two let the information settle with them. Pichu's mind buzzed as she processed the angel's unexpected response. "That, can actually still work." She then said after a few moments.

"Wha?" Pit replied with a tilt of his head.

"The arrows make someone fall in love immediately, it'll be faster for Pikachu to establish a relationship!" Pichu explained. "That's actually perfect! So all we need to do is make sure that Pikachu and Jigglypuff are in the same place together, shoot them both, and they'll-"

"W-Wait, you don't understand! Back at Skyworld, there was an...incident involved with the arrows that made Palutena ban them from every being used again. She said that forcing false love onto someone isn't good."

Pichu was silent again and directed her gaze toward the ground. He had a point. Both he and Yoshi had a point. Love and relationships can't just be brought onto someone, it has to be natural. But...what if someone needs it? What if someone is so driven down by negative emotions like stress and anxiety that they need to experience love and happiness? Plus, what if the two people already love and care for each other on a deep level? Is it still wrong...? Pichu wasn't entirely sure...

"What if he needs it?" She finally said, looking back up at Pit. "Is it really wrong if Pikachu looks constantly miserable and the arrows could help him? I've seen him everyday dealing with all those responsibilities and how much it wears him down, to the point where he almost gets anxiety attacks if things go wrong. If these arrows will help him relieve this stress, then I want to at least give it a shot, just to stop seeing him like this..."

Tears were starting to brim her eyes and Pichu quickly wiped them away. She was getting emotional and she didn't want to start crying in front of the angel. Speaking of which...

Pit looked down at the small Pokemon as she tried to conceal herself. Sympathy was washing all over him as he listened to her talk about Pikachu's struggles and how much it was worrying her. This started to get him thinking too. Was it really wrong if it was needed...? He debated with himself for a moment until he came to a decision.

"Okay." Pit said, gaining Pichu's attention. "I'll help you with the arrows if it means this much to you."

A grateful smile bloomed across Pichu's face, relief starting to spread through her chest. "Arceus, Pit, thank you."

"No problem, but we have to be extra sure that Palutena doesn't find out about this..."

"Don't worry Pit, my lips are sealed." Pichu said as she turned to grip the room's door. "But really, thanks for doing this. You have no idea how much this-" She cut herself off when she opened the door and Yoshi, who had his ear pressed against the door to listen, fell right into the room and flopped down on his back. Pichu and Pit looked down at him in bewilderment as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"...Why don't you ever listen to me?" The dino finally asked, throwing a steely look at the Pokemon. Pichu only replied with a shrug. Yoshi heaved a sigh, got back to his feet, and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Okay, you know what? Do whatever you want, let yourself get in trouble for it. I'm not going to involve myself with this, but just know that this plan of your's will backfire."

With that, he turned and walked away down the hall. The two stepped out and watched as he did so then Pit looked down at Pichu.

"So, where do we start?" He asked.

 **Oooooh boy, this was long! Well, things only get weird from here, so be prepared! XD**

 **Thanks for reading, you guys. I hope you all are interested so far! Leave a review or a criticism, for I really want to hear your feedback. Also, if you spot anything wrong with the typing, please let me know so I can fix it! The next chapter will be up soon, so I'll see you guys then! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's day, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!**

 **Note: Just another reminder from yesterday, some characters will be out-of-characterish due to the cupid arrows. Just letting you guys know again because this chapter is when things will get crazy. Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Ever so slowly, a doorknob twisted and a door was pushed open. Pichu and Pit peered into Palutena's, Rosalina's, and Wii Fit Trainer's room. Lucky for them, all three women were not present, leaving it empty and quiet. The two crept inside and quietly closed the door behind them.

"So where are the arrows?" Pichu asked in anticipation.

"Well, when Palutena wants to make sure no one get's a hold of banned item, she keeps them with her and locked away in the place she's currently residing in so she can keep an eye on them." Pit answered with a grin. "She only let's the people she deeply trusts know about it." His grin then started to melt into a sullen frown. "In which, I'm about to betray that trust..."

Pichu looked up at him and lowered her ears a bit. "Hey." She spoke up. "If Palutena finds out about this, I'll take full blame and say I broke in and took the arrows. It's the least I can do." Pit gave her a grateful smile. The two made their way through the room and approached the goddess' closet. Pit opened the door and they entered the rather spacey room lined with various gowns and robes. All the way at the closet's end was another door. When the two walked up to it, Pit grunted worriedly. Right under the door's knob was a lock.

"I forgot she kept it locked." He mumbled worriedly, holding the little lock in his hands. Pichu growled a bit under her breath and quickly started to think. When an idea clicked in her head, she turned tail and scampered out of the closet. Pit watched the open doorway as the sound of shifting drawers rang through the air until Pichu returned with a hairpin gripped in her teeth. Working quickly, she unbent it, stuck it in the lock, and started to carefully twist it around.

Pit watched he do so with wide eyes. "I didn't know you could pick locks." He said incredulously.

"If you've lived like how I lived during Melee, you learn a thing or two..." Pichu gave one final twist and the lock unhinged. Pit opened the door to the secret room and the two were met with the sight of two long shelves lining both sides of the space. The two long shelves were lined with various items, weapons, and bottles of unidentified liquids, most likely potions.

"Whoa..." Pichu whispered as she looked them all with wide eyes. Pit entered the little room and retrieved a reddish bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Got them!" Pit declared with a smile.

"Great!" Pichu replied and rubbed her paws together. "Now let's get going."

Closing the door to the room, the two swiftly exited the closet and retreated out of the room, ready to commence their plan.

* * *

Pichu sat with her back against the wall as she examined one of the magenta arrows in her paws. She and Pit were now at the opening of one of the mansion's large hallways with the living room right in front of them. As to be expected, the living room was bustling with many of the Smashers all performing individual tasks. Pichu continued to look over the arrow with an impressed expression.

"These things are actually very well crafted." She commented. Pit finished counting through the special arrows and flung the quiver over his shoulder and around his back.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said.

Pichu immediately stood up and handed him the arrow. "Do you see them?"

"Uh...There! Across the room."

All the way at the other side of the room, Pikachu was talking with Fox while Jigglypuff stood next to him and was scribbling something down in a notepad.

"Alright Pit. Work your magic." Pichu encouraged. Pit breathed in quietly and pushed back on the string of the bow. Bracing his muscles, he let go and the arrow quickly and silently flew right into the living room, over all the Smashers, and right toward Pikachu. However, Pit's aim had been off and it bounced right off the wall behind him and flew toward the right.

Pichu looked on in shock. "Pit! You missed!"

"I'm sorry." Pit apologized. "I haven't had lunch yet, I can't focus well."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Pichu told him. "We'll just try again."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Sonic and Mega Man were making their way through the crowd of Smashers, holding a rather larger box. Once the two found a clear spot, they set it down on the floor.

"Alright, Mario just told me that they're arranging a Valentine's party tomorrow," Sonic said, facing his friend. "And he put us in charge of music and sound direction." Mega Man looked down in the box to see that it was filled with tons of CDs.

"So what kind of music are we using?" He asked.

"Well," Sonic replied with a grin. "I was thinking we could start out with some smooth jazz to help set the mood, then we-AH!" The blue hedgehog let out a startled yelp as a sharp pain suddenly struck his back. "What was that? What hit me?" He turned around to look behind him for the source of the pain. As he did, a weird magenta colored arrow was revealed, sticking right between his should blades. Once spotting it, Mega Man tilted his head and pulled the arrow out, causing the hedgehog to jump again.

"Uh, Sonic." The robot said as he looked at it. "I think this is what hit you." Sonic looked back to see the arrow and took it from his hand and looked at it in bewilderment.

"What the-" Suddenly, he froze up and his eyes went wide as a strange tingling feeling started to spread through his body. As this happened, his green eyes had changed into a soft pink color. Sonic blinked a few times and turned to look across the the living room. The first person that met his eyes was Greninja.

The water Pokemon was sitting idly on the couch as she waited patiently for Lucario. Her soft ink scarf rested gently against her side and her bright red eyes glowed a bit from the lights in the living room as she gazed into nothing. Sonic stood rigid as he stared at the graceful-looking Pokemon with shining eyes. Not once before had he ever been drawn by her looks, but suddenly she looked so beautiful now...

"Hello? Earth to Sonic!" Mega Man spoke up, snapping is fingers near the hedgehog's face. "Are you okay?" Sonic was finally pulled out of his little trance by his friend's voice and he shook his head a bit to regain this thinking. A smirk started to spread on his muzzle as he put all of his focus on the Pokemon, tossed the arrow out of his hand, and began to make his way across the living room.

"I've never been better." He said as he left, leaving Mega Man to watch him in confusion. Back at the couch, Greninja continued to sit and wait for the Aura Pokemon to return from the kitchen. She was currently lost in her thoughts as she wondered what the two of them were going to do tomorrow for Valentine's day. Maybe they could go see a movie. The sequel to that rather...exotic movie about a guy and girl falling in love was said to release tomorrow. She couldn't really recall the name of it, but she knew it had something to do with the color grey. Perhaps they could go out to dinner since many restaurants were serving specials for the holiday, or they could-

"Hey." A sudden voice spoke up, interrupting her train of thoughts. Greninja turned to see Sonic standing next to and leaning against the couch with a rather odd smirk on his face. The water Pokemon raised an eyebrow and gave him an odd look at the expression he was giving her, but also waited to see what he wanted.

"Sooo, I hear that you have the highest speed stats of all the water starter Pokemon." The hedgehog commented then gave her a wink. "Y'know, I like girls who have a little speed to them, if you catch my drift." Greninja's eyes instantly widened at his rather suggestive comment.

A random 'ding-ding' rung and Mega Man cringed when heard the sound of a loud and painful slap. Immediately after, Sonic came flying from all the way across the room and crashed right into the wall next to him.

"Sonic, are you alright?!" The robot asked in alarm.

"Duuude." Sonic mumbled with a goofy smile as he slid off the wall. "I think I'm in love."

Back over at the hallway entrance, Pit had gotten another arrow and readied it with the bow. "Okay, try your best to concentrate this time." Pichu told him. Pit heeded her words and put all of his focus on just Pikachu. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he took a deep, slow breath and released it. Once again, the arrow flew across the room right toward Pikachu, only to have the Pokemon finish his conversation and walk away. The arrow bounced off the wall once more and this time flew toward the left part of the living room.

Pichu and Pit looked on in disbelief and watched as both Pikachu and Jigglypuff entered the opposite hallway. The little Pokemon then snapped back into reality.

"We can still catch them." She told the angel. "We just gotta move along with them."

"Okay." Pit said but then paused for a second. "...But can we get lunch real quick?"

Pichu was quiet as she processed his words then gave a nod. "Sure. We'll have a quick lunch." Swiftly and silently, the two bounded through the living room, thankful that everyone there was focusing on their own things, and disappeared into the other hall. However, they were unaware of the shenanigans within the room that was continuing to unfold...

Back at the couch, Greninja was still glaring in the direction she had sent Sonic flying toward, irritation still burning within her. The fact that she was currently in a relationship that everyone in the mansion knew about and the hedgehog had the _nerve_ to attempt to flirt with her had definitely angered her. However, it also confused her a bit. Not once had Sonic really showed an interest in any of the female Smashers in the Smash Mansion before, or really any sort of interest for a relationship in general. Although the reason for that was that a majority of them were human anyway and by what she's heard, he's had a bad experience with a human female that he refuses to talk about...

Getting back on topic, Sonic didn't seem like the type to want a relationship, so why is he showing a sudden interest in her? Before she could think about it any further, something suddenly flew right into her right shoulder, causing her to flinch at the sharp pain.

"Ow..." She muttered and looked to see some sort of magenta arrow sticking right into her shoulder, just barely underneath her scarf. Confused, she took it out and looked at it with narrowed eyes, until her eyes widened as a strange feeling started to take over her entire body, causing her heart to suddenly start racing. With a fuzzy mind, Greninja turned and looked back at where Mega Man stood next to Sonic laying face-down on the floor. Her eyes started to go from bright red to the soft pink color as she put all of her focus on the blue hedgehog, the anger and confusion that she felt toward him starting to dissipate and was replaced with a different feeling...

Mega Man struggled rather pitifully as he tried to get Sonic back up and onto his feet. "C'mon, Sonic." He said through gritted teeth as he pulled on his friend's arm. "I know she hit you pretty hard, but you gotta at least make an effort to stand back up!" He then stopped when he heard what sounded like webbed feet frantically hopping toward their general direction. Without warning, Mega Man yelped as he was forcefully shoved away by Greninja as the water Pokemon stood over the hedgehog with concern shining in her now pink eyes.

"Sonic! Sonic!" She said in a panicky tone as she tried to shake him awake. Sonic had then let out a groan as he blinked open his eyes and propped himself onto his elbows.

"That hurt." He mumbled with a bit of admiration in his voice. He was then suddenly picked up and engulfed in a hug. Surprised, he looked up to see Greninja holding him close to her and resting her nose atop his head.

"I'm so sorry for throwing you across the room like that." She said, looking down at him lovingly. "I don't know what came over me."

Sonic then gave her a smile. "It's alright. I knew you'd come around."

Mega Man sat on the floor where he was shoved and just stared at the two in utter confusion, not believing what he was seeing. "...I'm so confused right now..." He muttered. At the front of the living room, Lucario walked through one of the entrances, holding two smoothies in his paws.

"Hey Greninja!" He called out with a smile. "I got your-" He stopped dead in his tracks and his smile instantly melted from his face. All the way at the other end of the living room was Greninja and Sonic now snuggling into each other as the water Pokemon continued to hold the hedgehog close, the two laughing and snickering as they talked softly to one another. Lucario only stared at the sight as his paws clenched tightly on the smoothies until the glasses finally shattered while one of his eyes started to twitch.

* * *

"This isn't as easy as I thought it was gonna be." Pichu admitted then stuffed a paw-ful of chips into her mouth. The duo was now standing next to a counter in the kitchen to have their quick lunch. Scattered along the kitchen as well was Captain Falcon and Pac-Man, who were preparing meals for themselves as well. The little Pokemon had grabbed a bag of nacho cheese chips and the angel and made a sandwich and was chewing at it ravenously. Pichu continued to munch on snack as she directed her gaze onto the counter's surface in concentration.

"Okay, so obviously we're not gonna be able to hit them both if they're gonna be constantly moving around." She continued her thought process, putting some more chips in her mouth. "So we just gotta make sure that we get them both while they're together in one place. We're also gonna act have to move along with them and act fast so we don't miss."

"But how are we gonna know when they'll be together in one spot?" Pit asked after swallowing a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Well," Pichu replied. "Judging by how Jigglypuff seemed to be writing things down as Pikachu talked to Fox, it seems like she's helping him with his planning and organization. Plus, they also left the living room together, heading in the same direction, so it's most likely that Jigglypuff is going to be near him for most of the day. So again, all that we need to do is try to follow them and shoot them both when they're still and in one place. We also need to make sure that we keep ourselves hidden while we do so, so they won't find out."

Pit nodded in agreement and resumed to eating his sandwich while the little Pokemon continued to munch on her chips. They ate in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes until the door to the kitchen was pushed open and Peach, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, and Kirby had all entered while carrying bags containing various supplies and ingredients for what seemed for an assortment of desserts. However, entering right behind them was none other than Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Upon seeing the two older Pokemon, Pichu's eyes widen and she nearly choked on her chips. Spitting them back into the bag, she hastily tossed it away and started to push Pit to get him to move.

Surprised by her sudden actions, the angel started to speak. "H-Hey, what're you-"

"Shhh!" Pichu quickly slammed her paws over his mouth to quiet him then spoke in a low whisper. "Pikachu and Jigglypuff are in here, we gotta get out of sight!" Heeding her words, Pit grabbed the rest of his sandwich and followed the little Pokemon as she jumped off the counter and the two bounded through the large kitchen toward the door leading to the dining room and disappearing through. Back towards the front of the kitchen, the little group of four was setting down their bags and started to unload them on the counter near the ovens.

"Okay," Pikachu had spoken up, catching their attention. "Since you four are in charge for the food supplied for the party, we need at least eight batches of cookies and cupcakes so there will be enough to supply for all of the Smashers. You think you guys can handle it?"

"It is quite a lot," Peach replied but gave a warm smile. "But I'm sure we can manage to prepare them all! We'll be sure to work hard and effectively to get it done by tomorrow!"

Pikachu returned her smile. "Glad to hear it.

"Also regarding other food choices," Jigglypuff then said and took out her little notebook. "Here's what we had in mind for other snacks."

The dining room door creaked open slowly as Pichu peered inside and at the two Pokemon as they continued to converse with the other four. "Okay, they're in one place." She said and looked back at Pit, who was already reaching back to grab an arrow. "We have to shoot now before they move again."

"Well, I have an idea." The angel said with a smile and took out two arrows. "How about I try to shoot two arrows at the same time so it could hit them both simultaneously. That way it could get them both in one shot. What do you think?"

Pichu thought about it for a moment then nodded. "That could work. Now hurry, before they move again!" Pit gave a nod and readied the two arrows into his bow and pulled back. Pichu opened the dining room door wider, but only a little so now one would notice them. With better focus this time, Pit aimed right at the two Pokemon and released the arrows. Unfortunately, Pikachu and Jigglypuff had finished their discussion with Peach right as the arrows entered the kitchen and they turned and started to head toward the door. As to be expected, the arrows bounced off the wall where they previously stood and hit both Peach and Mr Game and Watch, causing the two to jump in surprise.

However, it remained unnoticed as Pichu's jaw dropped and panic struck her heart. "Quick! We gotta shoot more before they leave!" She said urgently, turning to look back at Pit, who had already frantically grabbed two more arrows and fired them into the kitchen, only to have them miss as well and bounce back, hitting this time Zelda and Kirby. Pit gave one last attempt and shot two more arrows as the Pokemon reached the door, but had barely missed as they walked out and the arrows bounced back and now hit Captain Falcon and Pac-Man. Pichu gave a quiet groan and slammed her head against the dining room wall as she let the door close. She took a moment to regain herself, then stood straight and started to scamper toward the other door leading into the hallway.

"C'mon, we gotta follow them!" She called back.

"Coming!" Pit said and picked up his half-eaten sandwich, shoved the rest of it in his mouth, and tailed after her. The two stood opened the door and looked out cautiously. Once spotting Pikachu and Jigglypuff heading down the hall toward a branching hallway that lead to the mansion's party room. Pichu motioned for Pit to follow and they duo headed after them.

In the kitchen, Peach, Zelda, Mr Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, and Pac-Man were all glancing around in confusion at the suddenly feeling of the arrows hitting all of them. "What was that?" The hylian princess questioned with narrowed, puzzled eyes. Before any of them could even respond, they all stood rigid as they eyes widened and turned pink as the arrows started to affect them. However, the only one that didn't seem to be affect was Kirby. Instead, the pink puffball pulled the arrow from the side of his body where it hit him and looked at it with his beady eyes. Without even thinking, he then just shoved it in his mouth and swallowed it with a smile. The rest remained in their trance-like state until the sound of the kitchen door opening pulled them out of it and they all turned to see that Marth had entered and was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

The prince unscrewed the cap and started to take sips until he noticed all of their gazes on him and looked at them in bewilderment. "What?" He asked.

 **You better start running Marth. XD**

 **Welp, that's it for today's chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I hope you all have a happy Valentine's day! See ya! :D**


End file.
